FrancexReader: City of Love
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Going on a trip with the most romantic man in the world to Paris may seem like a dream come true, but what about if he doesn't return the affection


"_!" I looked up from my desk and saw the one and only, Francis Bonnefoy bounding down the hall towards my cubical. My eyes widened as he nearly crashed into me.

"F-Francis! What're you doing?" I asked, watching as he panted for air. He held up a finger, signaling for me to wait. I smirked and crossed my arms as I waited for him to speak up.

"'Ow would you like to go to Paris wiz me ma chérie?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched my mouth go slack. I stared at him for a moment more, unable to comprehend the actual prospect of going somewhere as romantic as Paris with Francis.

"P-Paris?" I stammered, not believing my ears. He nodded vigorously and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oui! I'm going 'ome for two weeks and I want you to come wiz me!" he said happily. My heart soared for a moment before I came back to reality.

"I'd love to! But why do you want me to come along?" I asked, truly curious as I tried to calm my racing heart. The Frenchman shrugged and pulled me from my chair grinning.

"Because you're my best friend! I wouldn't want anyone else riding wiz me for two 'ours on ze plane," he said simply, teasing me. I smiled widely and leapt at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I tried to ignore the little bit about being just his best friend.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed excitedly as he spun me around. "But, what about work?" I asked as I pulled back, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. He raised his own thin eyebrow and looked at me innocently.

"I might've 'ad a few… embarrassing pictures of Ludwig and Feliciano just 'anging around," he replied nonchalantly. I gaped at him before I burst out laughing.

"You blackmailed him?!" I said, trying and failing miserably not to laugh as I slapped his arm. He laughed and pulled me into another hug.

"I prefer ze term, persuasion," he whispered in my ear. I ignored my heart racing and giggled.

"Alright you, I'll go! When do we leave?" I asked, my heart sinking ever-so-slightly as I thought about us together in the city of love and him not even noticing me as anything more than a friend. He smiled broadly and kissed my cheek.

"Meet me at ze airport at ten-zirty tomorrow, trés bien?" he said quickly. I was so stunned by the burning his lips had left on my cheek; all I could do was nod. "Bon! I'll see you zen. Au revior!" He kissed my cheek again and ran off.

"See you then," I mumbled, reaching up to touch my flaming cheek. I failed to notice the blonde that came up behind me and jumped when he cleared his throat. "Oh! H-hello Arthur," I said, whipping around to see him standing with a heavy eyebrow raised.

"_ love," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "please don't tell me you agreed to go with him to Paris?" I blushed sheepishly and nodded. He groaned and rubbed his forehead as if he were going to have to explain something very simple to a small child.

"Can I help it if I completely and utterly in love with him and he, the most flirtatious, attractive, sweet, caring man in the world is totally oblivious to how I feel," I said, everything coming out in a rush. My heart thumped painfully in my chest and tears burned in my eyes. I looked away from Arthur's gaze and down towards me fingers.

"_," Arthur said softly, placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, sighing tiredly. "Eventually. Perhaps going to the city of love is wha that thick headed Frenchman needs." I giggled softly and wiped my eyes.

"T-thanks Arthur," I mumbled, pulling the Brit into a hug. He didn't hesitate to return the gesture in full.

"You're welcome love. If he hasn't noticed by the time you get back, then i_I'll_/i gladly smack some sense into him," he said, smiling at me. I giggled again and shook my head.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," I replied, turning and watching Francis talk with his two friends down the hall. "I'm hoping he'll notice on his own," I whispered softly. Arthur nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck love. I hope you're able to enjoy yourself." He patted my cheek and walked back to his own desk. I went home that afternoon after another few hours of stupid work and packed quickly. I'd dug through some old boxes in my closet, getting distracted in my packing, and found my old iPod from middle and high school. I charged it that night and stuffed it in my purse.

I finished packing and took a quick shower. I tried reading and writing, even just sitting and watching TV, but I had too many emotions swirling around to sit still. So, I was surprised when I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I met Francis at the airport at ten-thirty sharp the next morning and we boarded the airplane no problem. It was a long flight to France and I ended up sleeping most of the way there. Francis woke me when we landed and we walked off the plane to go find our luggage. We walked out of the airport and my senses went on overload.

It was impossible to take everything in at once. The smells and sights and sounds just simply overwhelmed me. Francis grinned beside me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards a bright red Ferrari. I gaped at the gorgeous car, not really all that surprise that it was his.

"Like it?" the Frenchman asked, holding the passenger car door open for me. I turned to him, a wide smile making its way onto my face.

"Like it? I love this!" I said, running my hands along the contours of the car. He chuckled as I climbed in and he jumped in the other side behind the wheel.

"What until you see ze 'ouse," he said, grinning. We drove through Paris quickly, much too fast for my liking. I kept craning my neck, trying to see everything I was missing. Francis laughed and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'll show you everyzing, don't worry." I huffed and leaned back in my seat.

I let myself relax slowly, looking around with a happy smile on my face as I took in what I could. I was so engrossed by my surroundings I failed to realize the loving glances Francis kept throwing my way.

We made our way into the country side to a large, beautiful house. It was entirely made out of brick with Spanish tiles on the roof. Weaving plants and gorgeous trees bordered the amazing structure. It was like something out of a postcard. We drove up the long driveway and Francis helped me carry my bags in. I was barely able to make it to my room with the way I was stopping to look at everything.

"Zis is where me, Toni and Gil come every now and zen. We 'ate being cooped up all ze time and zis is ze perfect place to come," he told me, setting my luggage on the bed. "Well, 'ow would you like to see ze city?" he asked, turning to look at me. I nodded vigorously and he motioned for me to follow him.

I grabbed my purse and hurried after him. We climbed back into his car and he put the pedal to the metal, heading back to the city. I pulled my iPod out of my purse and stuck a headphone in my ear. I turned the small device on and grinned as I heard the first song that came on.

_So Phineas~ What do you think of the City of Love? _**I wish it was the city of airplane parts. **_Oh you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it._

I grinned as I recognized one of my favorite childhood songs. I chuckled softly as I imagined poor Isabella trying to get Phineas' attention. I guess that put the two of us in the same boat. I looked at Francis and rolled my eyes as he talked about goodness knows what. I knew that I would be listening to this song for the whole two weeks I was here.

_We could share a crêpe sucrée, at this Perisian café. _**That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you know, a parachute depending on how things go.**

I was looking into the window of a small shop we were walking by, wishing Francis and I could just walk in and sit down for a bit. There were a few couples and my heart thumped painfully. I started slightly as Francis wrapped an arm around my waist. My face flushed but Francis seemed to miss it.

"Come ma chérie," he said, tugging me down another beautiful street. I faked an excited smile and followed him down, trying to ignore the blood rushing in my ears.

_Take a break and smell these flowers, underneath the Eiffel tower._ **I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around. The rivets would come in handy.** _Oh Phineas._

Francis pulled me along until we were standing underneath the Eiffel Tower. I was in awe. It was an amazing and beautiful structure. The Frenchman was going on and on about the tower. He was from Paris, so I guess he would know a lot about it. I sighed and thought about how nice it would be for him to wrap his arm around me and for us to simply bask in the lovely sight.

I shook myself from my daydreams and noticed a small cart that was selling flowers. I walked over and the girl by the cart smiled as I looked at the small bouquets she was selling. I picked on that had a few roses and several daffodils. I paid for the flowers, thanking the girl and walking back to Francis. I held a rose out to him and he smiled.

"Lovely," he said and then looked at me. He took the rose and carefully placed it in my hair. He used the _(h/c)_ locks to cushion the back of my ear as the flower rested their. I blushed slightly and wished he would do something.

"Francis," I whispered, not even sure he could hear me. He grinned and kissed my cheek before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"'Ere. Let me show you what it's like from ze top," he said, leading me towards the elevator that would take us to the top. I sighed softly and got in the elevator with the blind Frenchman, knowing he would never feel the same.

_Won't you share a crème brûleé with me? _**Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!** _How perfect could this be, in the City of Love (In the City of Love) In the City of Love (In the City of Love)_

We were walking through the main square, the beautiful heart of the city. Francis' arm was looped through mine and I wanted it to mean so much more than it did. We watched artist, acrobats, everything the place had to offer. I looked at the people outside of little café's, chatting quietly and enjoying themselves. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, but my heart just wasn't in it. I wasn't even trying to keep the smile on my face as we walked along.

I looked at Francis, wishing he would at least notice the depressed state I'd sunk into, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was fawning over all the couples that he saw around us. I swallowed thickly and held back tears, wishing we were one of those couples.

_We could try some fancy cheese or peruse the galleries._ **I Wonder if oil-based paint is combustible… as a rocket fuel.**

We sat at a rather fancy restaurant, talking softly as we ate. I tried to put on a brave face for now and push all the sadness to the back of my mind. I was telling Francis how much I loved the city and everything in it. He grinned at me and I could've sworn I'd seen something more than just friendship glittering in those bright, cerulean orbs. I couldn't help but smile in return at the friendly gesture.

"So mon amour, are you enjoying ze stay so far?" he asked. The change in pet name went right over my head and I nodded. We'd been in Paris for almost a week and he still didn't notice.

Mhm, it is absolutely wonderful. It's so beautiful and stunning. Thank you so much for bring me," I said, blushing softly as he smiled.

"You're very welcome l'amour. I 'ave somewhere I want to show you when we're finished." I nodded, smiling and hurrying to finish my food.

_Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret?_ **Oh that reminds me, we might need helmets.** _Oh how can he not feel the same way when we're strolling down the Champs-Elysées. In the City of Love (In the City of Love) In the City of Love_

I looked around dejectedly, trying not to let it show too much. I'd been in an alright mood until we began walking down a street that had couples sitting together holding hands and kissing. Francis linked his fingers through mine and I held back a sigh. We continued walking and made our way into a large, wooded area. The smell of the trees and flowers washed over me, calming me and bring me a small comfort. Francis led us to a bench and we sat down.

Francis wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I could feel my heart leap and my stomach flip flop. I leaned into him only half unwilling. _Don't fool yourself _. You know he only sees you as a friend._ My throat constricted and my eyes stung. I couldn't hear Francis over the rush of blood in my ears. The longing was just… too much. I closed my eyes and let a single tear run down my cheek.

_I wish that he would whisper 'ma chérie, je t'aime', but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane. In the City of Love. (In the City of Love) In the City of Love (In the City of Love) In the City of Love (In the City of Love)_

"Mon amour, what's wrong?" I opened my eyes and quickly and wiped the tears away.

"N-nothing," I muttered, not wanting to say more than I had to. Almost at once, his large, warm hands were cupping my cheeks. I looked into his sky blue eyes, more tears filling my own.

"_, mon amour. S'il vous plaît **(please)**, tell me what's wrong. I 'ate seeing you cry," he murmured, wiping the endless stream of tears with his thumbs.

"I-I love you! I've always l-loved you and you've n-never noticed. I've wanted to t-tell you all week, b-but I knew-!" Full, soft, loving warmth covered my mouth before I could continue. Tears still trailed down my cheeks as Francis held my face, deepening the kiss.

"I do love you chérie," he whispered, pulling back. "I 'ave love you also, I just didn't zink you felt ze same. I zought zat ze simple touches and such were too obvious." He blushed pink and I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my nose as I threw my arms around his neck.

"You crazy French fool," I mumbled, holding him tight. Francis chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Désolé **(Sorry)**. Can you forgive me?" he asked. I nodded as I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you Francis," I whispered softly. He smiled and kissed my nose lightly.

"Ma chérie, je t'aime aussi."


End file.
